


磷光

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 他们打进耶路撒冷那天，地中海的雨季刚刚开始。这儿的冬天比法国暖和得多，但Steve很讨厌雨。黏糊糊的空气混杂着血腥味扑面而来，闷得他舌根发涩。旁边有个女人在泪眼婆娑地哀求士兵们放过她怀里的婴儿，那孩子毫不识相，仍然尖声大哭着，磨去人心里本就不多的最后一点耐性。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 2





	磷光

**Author's Note:**

> -之前爽的神像Diana和士兵Steve。  
> -中世纪十字军东征以色列背景。  
> -我懂个屁历史和地理，全是胡编乱造，ooc，请自行决定何时停止阅读，骂我就是你对。

他们打进耶路撒冷那天，地中海的雨季刚刚开始。这儿的冬天比法国暖和得多，但Steve很讨厌雨。黏糊糊的空气混杂着血腥味扑面而来，闷得他舌根发涩。旁边有个女人在泪眼婆娑地哀求士兵们放过她怀里的婴儿，那孩子毫不识相，仍然尖声大哭着，磨去人心里本就不多的最后一点耐性。

Steve突然觉得很累，这是他第一次离故乡那么远。他年幼时也曾经幻想过离开家的冒险，但那该是一场旅行，而不是像现在这样——奉上帝之名的军队攻进了异教徒的都城，然后挨家挨户杀掉所有人。

若这是一场旅行，耶路撒冷会看起来是什么样的呢？如果漫步在异国风情的集市里，也许孩子的啼哭都能变得可爱些。

同行的伙伴似乎也厌烦了，他一脚踢开婴儿，两刀砍死女人。被摔在地上的小孩哭得更厉害了，Steve几乎听出耳鸣。于是他也拔出剑，戳进那颗小脑袋里。他杀过不少人，敌军或是平民，倒是第一次杀这么小的孩子。婴儿的脑壳比大人的软，很轻易便穿破了那层骨头。哭声戛然而止，世界都安静下来，刚好可以让他们听见傍晚的钟声。Steve赶紧朝门外走，他不想再在这空间里多待一秒钟。

“去吃晚饭吧。”

他们扎营在城里最大的广场，广场正对着一条河。Steve沿着河往上走，城北最先被攻下，不同于城南，这儿早就是一片死寂。他在沉默的夜色里慢慢踱步，突然面前一扇门吱呀地开了。

这是一扇不起眼的小木门，嵌在厚实的石墙里，Steve如果想穿过还需低一下脑袋。他低头挤进门，眼前忽然开阔起来。

木门后是一个经久失修的花园，地上的植物几乎都枯死了，土地被雨季浸润的湿透，每一步都带起些泥巴黏在鞋上。Steve几乎没用什么时间来适应高墙后的花园，就看清楚了这个地方的全貌。

似乎他刚刚经过的门是后门，而这里该是一个修道院的内部。墙上装饰着一些看不懂的精美符号，他的面前是一个干涸的喷泉，而喷泉再往前，背对着他的，是一尊女性的雕像。

Steve这才明白为什么在一月乌云密布的雨季首日，耶路撒冷湿寒的夜晚里，他能很快就看清这个花园的全貌。

这尊雕像在发光。

并不是刺眼如火把的光芒，是淡淡的磷光。一层如水般的温柔光线包裹着神像，自她的方向朝花园四面八方送去一丝明亮。光线穿过枯萎的枝桠映在石墙上，让这个不大的小院仿佛被清泉浸透了似的，任何人见了都会觉得平静。

Steve也是如此，他放慢脚步，悄悄地绕过喷泉，看到了雕像的正面。

不同于他见过的大部分女性神像，她的头发并没有被头巾或是花冠挽起，而是散开的波浪大卷，似乎在随风飘荡。她的头微微朝上，显出脖颈美丽的曲线。一只手举在胸前，另一只自然垂在身侧，握着一柄剑。如同大部分神像，一匹布自胸脯往下遮住了她光滑的躯体，右侧斜着露出一截修长的小腿来。Steve只见了一眼，便确信这是某位女神。凡人没有如此的容貌。她身材匀称，线条流畅，更不必说脸——高贵又仁慈。早先的雨水顺着她纯白色的眼睛滴落，仿佛就是神明本人见到屠城的惨状，流下了眼泪。

Steve看得愣过去，几乎忘了时间。恍惚间他觉得神女从石座上走下来，牵着他的手为他祈祷，想要除去他的罪恶。可他的罪恶如何除得清，他的双手沾满鲜血。他明白这是为了上帝，为了清除异端，但这样的理由已经不足以说服自己。Steve又忆起白天的那个婴儿来，那孩子也算异教徒吗？他想到剑刺进那柔软头骨的奇异触感，突然止不住地发抖。

于是他自然而然地双手合十，开始祈祷。却并不知道具体该祈祷些什么。最开始驱使Steve加入十字军的毫无疑问是理想，教会告诉他这将是一场圣战，是上帝的指示。但如今他们攻进对方的都城，在经历过缺粮少水，伙伴被杀，和一次次毫无意义的屠城后，当初少年轻飘飘的理想也落入泥里。他的手上沾了太多血，已经不适合回头了，似乎继续坚信才是轻松活下去的唯一方法，这一路上他也的确是这么做的。

但此时此刻，在这无名的修道院里，在洁白的女神像前，Steve突然决定诚实地面对自己。

那天晚上Steve病了，也许和回去的路上突然下起大雨有关。伙伴们早上边埋怨他雨季还外出溜达，边出门继续巡逻去了。名为巡逻，其实是看见本地人就格杀勿论，大家都知道的。

Steve乐得不必再去屠杀，他休息了一整个白天，晚上随便吃了点东西便又去了那修道院。雨并没有停，他披着大衣在河边慢慢摸索着找了很久，但最终找到了。她的光芒似乎要比昨天弱一点，Steve不确定是不是自己看错了。他照着昨天的样子低头祈祷一会，然后重又抬起头望向神像。她还是那么美，和当初那第一眼的惊艳并无二致。神女手持利刃，肌肉紧致，仿佛能够抵挡住一切邪恶。脸上却毫无凶意，只有温和的美丽。

雨季里Steve几乎每天夜里都要去看神像。他最终熟识了去花园的路，身体却也一天天差下去。军队倒无所谓，毕竟最终的目的已经达到了，便由着他养病。

Steve每天去看神像，因此觉察出她的确在一天天变暗。原先她能照亮整个院子，现在却需要靠近了看才能觉出一点点亮光来。Steve几乎陷入绝望，看着他生命的光一点点黯淡下去。第十四天时Steve终于忍不住望着她哭起来，此时他身体已经差了很多，军队里的医生也束手无策。湿冷的天气让Steve很不好过，因此他每天几乎只想着夜里来看她。但无论他如何祈祷恳求，她似乎也不会重新恢复光亮。

第十五天时，雨季结束了。那天是个难得的大晴天，温度也升高了许多，大家都高兴的很，说要做点什么庆祝一下。不过Steve昨晚在她跟前坐了许久，几乎凌晨时才回来，错过了太阳。

他是照旧傍晚才起来的，那会的确是傍晚了，他却以为是正午。外面亮堂的像正午一样。

因为整座城烧起来了。

屠城完毕的军队遇上耶路撒冷的第一个晴天，他们喝酒寻欢，自喻做完了上帝吩咐的任务。这时有个人说，那不如把这城烧干净了，重新造一个。

于是他们就点火了，从城南边他们杀的最后一户人家开始烧。傍晚时刚好烧到城北。

Steve就是在这个时候醒来的。

他来不及穿鞋就朝花园冲去，虽然一侧是河，但另一侧就是房屋。火焰从房屋里窜出来，他热的很，许久没有流过这么多汗了。他感到自己的病几乎都好了。

他本以为被石墙围起来的花园应当是烧不到的，但花园四周的枯木是最好的易燃材料，它们从上烧到下。Steve踢开发烫的门时，看见的就是这样一番景象。他的女神站在四周的火舌中，火舌顺着底座舔上来，却不能伤到她丝毫。但最重要的是，她发出亮光来。

即便是在火中，她的亮光也毫不逊色。火焰反倒像是在衬托她了，火焰燃烧着她四周干枯的树枝，而她吸收着这份力量。从内到外地释放出来，比火焰更亮，比火焰更热，比火焰更美。她的头发仍然飘动着，而她的剑仿佛是从火焰里拔出来的，她眼角的泪被火舌擦去。

他的女神活过来了。她将惩恶扬善，她将救活这流人血的城，她将把和平送回人间。他知道她会这么做的。

于是他也向火焰走去，走向女神。

似乎是某位士兵扎营时太靠近居民的房子了，这场寻欢作乐的大火最终在后半夜时波及到了十字军自己。军队损失了许多物资，更不要说烧死了许多醉得不省人事的士兵。

他们撤离耶路撒冷那天，是个大晴天。


End file.
